NASCAR Xfinity Series playoffs
The NASCAR Xfinity Series playoffs is a championship playoff system used in the NASCAR Xfinity Series since 2016, since NASCAR implemented them. 2016 was the first year that the Xfinity Series (and the Truck Series) had a playoff system. Just like in the Cup Series, four drivers competed for the title in the final race at Homestead, also the final round of the playoffs. NASCAR Xfinity Series tracks The following are the seven race tracks at which the final seven NASCAR Xfinity Series races for the Championship. Kentucky Speedway followed as the first race of the playoffs. In 2016, as part of the playoff debut: * Kentucky became the first race of the Round of 12. * Dover race became the second race of the Round of 12. * Charlotte became host of the final race of the Round of 12. * Kansas became host to the first race of the Round of 8. * Texas became host to the second race of the Round of 8. * Phoenix became host to the final race of the Round of 8. * Homestead-Miami became host to the Championship 4. In 2018, as part of a substantial schedule realignment, a number of further changes occurred in the Playoffs: * Kentucky will lose its playoff date in 2018. Las Vegas will replace Kentucky and will be the final race of NASCAR's "regular season", Richmond will become host to the playoff opener. * Charlotte race moved one week earlier and will be held for the first time in the infield road-course (the first playoff race on a road course). * Dover race moved one week later, replacing the Charlotte race and becoming the elimination race in the first round. In 2020, as part of a substantial schedule realignment: *Miami will no longer host the final race of the season as the race date will move to late March, ending a tradition dating back to 2016; the final race of the season will now be held in Phoenix. *Dover race will be removed from the playoffs; moves to late August. *Richmond race to be removed from the playoffs, moves to the final race of NASCAR's "regular season". *Bristol Motor Speedway will host a race in the playoffs for the first time, as the Food City 300 (which will serve as the middle race of the first round) moves from late August to mid-September. *Charlotte race will be moved one week earlier, becoming the last race of the first round. *The NASCAR Xfinity Series will return to Martinsville Speedway and be host to the final race of the second round. *After two years of being host to the final race of NASCAR's "regular season", the fall race at Las Vegas will become the second race of the first round. In 2022, as part of a substantial schedule realignment: * Bristol race to be removed from the playoffs, moves to the final race of NASCAR's "regular season". * Las Vegas will lose its playoff date in 2022, Road America will replace Las Vegas and become the second race of the first round.